Tropical Love
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Ema and Apollo are on vacation in Bermuda. Will they find love on those lush beaches? Read to find out! Going back on hiatus, so sorry guys, I'm just completely stumped...
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Hey Ya'll, HeartlessRockstarXIII here! This is my second story, my first one for this fandom, and my first one that isn't a oneshot. Wish me luck! Without further ado; read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Ema's P.O.V.

"Jeez, can it get any hotter out here!?"

An officer yelled over to me.

"Detective Skye! I've found something!"

"Okay, I'm coming."

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I made my way over to the energetic young officer. He was holding something that appeared to be a scorched scrap of paper.

"What's this Smith?"

"It looks like it was burned. The words that are left are bearly recognizable. I figured I should show you, but I don't know how much we'll get from this if anything at all."

"Well, send it to the lab anyway."

I was getting agitated. It was the middle of June and already it was hitting 84o. But instead of going to the beach or on vacation, I was stuck at work. That's when the glimmerous fop I call my boss walked up to me.

"Ah, Frauline Detective, I see you're hard at work as usual."

"Yeah, I am. And if you don't mind I'd like to return to it sometime this millenium."

"Actually, I am removing you from the case. I am sending you on a vacation. See you in two weeks Frauline!"

Before I had time to respond Gavin shoved a brochure with some info on the hotel I would be staying at and a plane ticket into my hand. He then proceeded to walk away.

Great, now what am I supposed to do. Guess I'll be getting that vacation I wanted so badly after all.

* * *

Apollo's P.O.V.

Man, is it hot or is it just me.

It was a scorching hot 84 degree day today, which is a bit unseasonable by Los Angeles standards. I was currently working a case, and gathering evidence of my client's innocence. I would rather be on vacation or at least at the beach right now. I had let Trucy leave early so she could go set up for her show down at the Wonder Bar tonight. I was starting to get tired

It was around 4 p.m. when I arrived back at the Wright Anything Agency. Mr. Wright, who has finally gotten his attorney's badge back, was waiting for me at my desk.

"Yo, Justice! Guess what."

"What is it Mr. Wright?"

"I'm taking over your case and you're going on vacation. No ifs ands or buts about it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Mr. Wright cut me off telling me to pack my bags and get to the airport. He then shoved a brochure with info about the resort I would be staying at and a plane ticket into my hand and left for Trucy's latest show at the Wonder Bar.


	2. Apollo and Ema:To Bermuda!

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Pretty please? :)**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Apollo and Ema packed their bags and headed to the airport. They boarded their flights and were on their way to Bermuda for two weeks of rest and relaxation. Little did they know what awaited them when they arrived.

Ema's P.O.V.

Well that was an interesting plane ride. Most turbulance I've ever experienced in my life.

I got off the plane and picked up my bags.

The ride to the hotel from the airport wasn't long, and it went pretty smoothly. I went to reception to check in and the lady behind the counter gave me directions and a room key. I thanked her and went to my room. When I walked in, I saw two full sized beds and my bags were layed on the one near the door. I went to the bed and began unpacking. As I was doing so, I heard the door to my room open.

Apollo's P.O.V.

Okay then... NEVER will I ever ride THAT plane again. The turbulence was a killer!

I got off the plane and picked up my bags.

The ride to the hotel wasn't too bad. It was relatively short and my driver wasn't bad. I went to the reception counter to check in. The lady at the counter was very nice and gave me directions to my room along with my room key. When I opened the door I was very shocked by what I found.

Normal P.O.V.

Apollo and Ema were wide eyed in disbeliefe. Were they really assigned to the same room, or was there a mixup at the front desk.

"Fancy meeting you here, Apollo. But what are you doing with a key to my room?"

"I have no idea, but maybe we should go to the front desk and sort this out. We can't both have been assigned the same room right?"

The attorney and the detective made their way to the front desk. Upon arrival they waited in line for about twenty minutes before they reached the counter. The same lady who checked them both in was still there.

"How may I help you, are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"We have a question. Were Mr. Justice and I assigned to the same room?"

"Yes you were. A Mr. Phoenix Wright called in the reservation for two weeks, saying you wanted a double beded room. Also, I negelected to mention to you when you checked in that a Mr. Klavier Gavin called in a reservation for you at 8pm and Chez Rouge. It is a formal dinner."

Apollo and Ema said their thanks and left the front desk. They walked back to their room.

"So Mr. Wright and Gavin are behind this... That explains, well actually that explains absolutely nothing..."

"Yeah, um... It doesn't... Why did they set this whole thing up?"

"Let me guess, as soon as we get back to our room, you're going to excuse yourself and call a certain reinstated attorney and maybe a certain glimmerous fop to find out motive. And you will question them as extensively as you question your witnesses in court. Am I close yet?"

"Yeah you are, I-"

"Don't. Let's just enjoy the fact that we are on vacation in Bermuda!"

"O.K. fine with me!"

They arrived back at their room and Apollo and Ema finished unpacking.

"Did you want the bed closer to the window, Ema?"

"Nah, you can have it."

"Thanks."

After they finished unpacking, Ema sat on her bed and Apollo sat in one of the two chairs at the table by the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony. Across from the beds was a bureau with a television on it.

"So Ema, what should we do? The brochures detail a lot of hotspots for tourists, or we could go to the beach..."

"The beach sounds good, but can we stop at a cafe on the way? I'm super hungry!"

"Yeah, we haven't had anything to eat have we?"

"Alright then LET'S GO!"

Ema ran out the door with Apollo hot on her heels.


	3. Lunchtime and Shopping

**Hey guys, Chapter three is here! Enjoy! Oh, and I keep forgetting the disclaimer so here it is **  
**The characters used in this fic and the games they come from do NOT belong to me! There, now that that's taken care of, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ema's P.O.V.

Apollo and I decided to hit the boardwalk and find a resteraunt/cafe to have lunch at. It was already 12:00 and I was starving. Before we left we changed into beach attire. Apollo walked beside mein a baggy white t-shirt, swim trunks and black flipflops. His normally slicked back hair was left ungeled and messy and his two 'devil horns' were abesnt. His skin had a perfect tan and his golden bracelet shone on his wrist. I hate to say this, but that is definately a good look for him! I know how that sounds and I swear I don't like him like that!

Apollo's P.O.V.

Ema and I decided to hit the boardwalk after changing into beach clothes. 12:00 means lunchtime! Ema walked beside me in a soft white spaghetti strap dress which covered up her bathingsuit. The dress was flowy and stopped at her knees showing off her long pale legs. She had frosted pink paint on her toes that was showed off by her pink sandals. Her long chocolate brown hair was tied in a messy bun and her white sunglasses with the pink lenses covered her beautiful hazel eyes. That is really a good look for her! I know this sounds like I like her, but I swear I don't feel that way!

Normal P.O.V.

As they were walking down the boarwalk, Apollo and Ema stumbled upon this quaint little cafe called Bello Cappucino.

"This looks like it might be a nice place for lunch, Ema. It was mentioned in our brochure."

"Yeah, let's check it out."

They walked in and were greeted by a young brunette woman at the counter. She took their orders and they found a nice table by the big window off to the side. The waitress brought them their orders: Apollo a medium coffee and a chocolate creme filled canoli and Ema a medium cappucino and a chocolate chip muffin.

"So Ema, enjoying the trip so far?"

"Yeah it's a very nice break from work which I was definately hoping for. A bit unexpected, but much appriciated."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm so glad we're getting time off. I still can't believe this was all set up by our bosses though..."

"Yeah. So... What's on the agenda for after lunch?"

"We should probably try to get some kind of attire for dinner since I'm sure neither of us is really equipped to go to one at the moment. I know I didn't bring any formalwear."

"Me either. After that then we could go swimming."

"I'm game."

The attorney and detective left the cafe and poked around seperately in various stores untill they found something suitable for dinner. they dropped their purchases off in their hotel room and met back at the cafe they patronized earlier. Then, it was off to the beach!


	4. The Beach Of New Feelings

**Ok, Chapter 4 is done. Looks like things are starting to heat up between our Snackoo loving detective and our crimson clad rookie attorney. As always, Read, Enjoy, and Review! Come on guys, I don't wanna beg for 'em! Show me some love!**

* * *

When Apollo and Ema finally arrived at the beach, it was 2:50 pm. They laid down their beach towels close to the ocean and put up an umbrella they bought at a kiosk on the boardwalk.

Apollo's P.O.V.

We laid down our stuff and kicked off our flip-flops. Ema and I then sat down on our towels. As Ema adjusted herself she slipped out of her dress. I swear I felt my face heat up a bit, why I don't know.

Ema looked amazing. She was wearing a white bikini featuring the entire 'Badger Family'. It was tasteful and showed off her well toned body nicely. She let her hair out of the bun and it cascaded down her back in light waves of chocolate.

I was snapped back to reality by Ema.

"You coming Apollo?"

"Yeah, be right there."

I slipped off my shirt and bracelet and splashed into the water with Ema.

Ema's P.O.V.

Apollo and I set up our stuff on the beach and kicked off our flip-flops. I sat on my towel and Apollo did the same.

I adjusted myself and pulled my sundress over my head. I took my hair carefully out of the messy bun it was in earlier and my hair fell over my shoulders. Then I turned to Apollo.

"You coming Apollo?"

"Yeah, be right there."

Apollo Slipped off his shirt and bracelet, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Underneath that baggy t-shirt was something I really hadn't expected to see. Apollo's arms were muscular and his chest was well defined. Once I got passed that, my eyes were greeted by his six pack abs and his swim trunks slung over his hips. Going even lower I saw his toned legs.

After my little zone out, we splashed into the water.

Normal P.O.V.

The two splashed around and swam for a couple of hours, stopping to rest every once in a while, but never leaving the water. They laughed and had a race to a beautiful reef and then back to the shore. As 5:30 rolled around the attorney and detective strode out of the water.

Apollo's P.O.V.

We swam for a few hours before we came out of the water. It was around 5:30 when we got back to our towels and checked our phones. I glanced over at Ema and was mesmerized by what I saw. The way the water dripped from her body and hair, combined with the light of the sun, gave her an ethereal glow that was absolutely divine. When she wrung her hair out, it gained a natural curl which complimented her nicely.

Ok, now I know something is wrong with me... Why do I feel like a schoolboy around her all of a sudden... Maybe I just need something to eat... Yeah, that's it, I just need nourishment...

Ema's P.O.V.

We swam for quite some time before coming out of the water. When we got back to our towels and checked our cells we saw that it was already 5:30 pm. I looked over to Apollo and I was absolutely starstruck. The water was dripping from his soaked body and hair. The way the sun shone on him made him glow in the most delicious way.

Woah, back up here... Did I just think that? Oh man... I must be losing it! Maybe I'm just hungry or something... Yeah, that's it, I'm just hungy... That's exactly what it is!


	5. Getting Ready

**Oh my goodness... It's been a while since I've updated. I know, your used to getting rapid updates, and I'm sorry this is so late. My jobs have kept me very busy, and very exausted. Let me shut up now and give you what you've been waiting for. Here's chapter 5. As always, read, enjoy and review.**

**P.S. I'm sorry this is so short! **

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

By 6:00 p.m., Apollo and Ema arrived back at the hotel room. Apollo grabbed his dinner clothes, went into the bathroom, and grabbed a quick shower. He put on some of his nicer cologne and his black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. He then Exited the bathroom. Ema was too wrapped up in the movie on the TV to notice this, or Apollo slipping out of the room. She did however, hear him say that he would be back soon, he just needed to check on something. Ema showered, put on makeup and perfume, and then slipped into the beautiful lavender dress she bought while shopping. It had a slit up the side of her right leg, and she wore strappy white heels underneath. To complete her look, she wore simple diamond studs and a silver chain with an amethyst pendant on it.

Apollo walked nervously into the lobby's flower shop and was immediately overwhelemed with his choices for flowers. After about ten minutes, the young man behind the counter siddled up beside Apollo and asked if he needed assistance. Apollo told the young man that he wanted flowers for a friend that he was taking to dinner. The clerk brought Apollo to a bucket filled with roses. He handed Apollo a single pink rose. Apollo paid the clerk and headed back to the room.

Apollo's P.O.V.

At about 7:45 I knocked on the door to the room and Ema told me it was safe to enter. The sight that greeted my eyes was absolutely divine and sent my jaw crashing to the floor. Ema was wearing such a beautifully flattering lavender dress and her freshly curled hair cascaded down her back. She was truly a sight to behold.

"Say something, Apollo..."

"Um... You look fantastic, Ema..."

Ema smiled at me. It wasn't an overzealous grin, but a subtle curve upon her lips. She took my arm, and we headed for Chez Rouge.

Ema's P.O.V.

Around 7:45 I heard a knock at the door and Apollo say that he was back. I let him know that it was safe to come in and he opened the door. His jaw immediately dropped to the floor and his face was redder than his suit in court.

"Say something, Apollo..."

"Um... You look fantastic, Ema..."

I gave him a small smile and took his arm. We then headed for Chez Rouge.


	6. Chez Rouge

**Hey guys, Heartless here. I know. I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I have been so stuck on what to do with this story it's not even funny... I'm still kinda stuck, but as you can see, I've finally written up a new chapter. I truly hope you all enjoy this, and again, I am so sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or game. Sadly :/**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

It was 8:00 p.m. when Apollo and Ema arrived at the resteraunt. They were greeted by a waiter and led to a table near the balcony.

"Um, excuse me sir," Apollo piped up, "but where is everyone?"

"Oh, weren't you told? The entire restraunt has been rented out for your dining pleasure."

"Wow... Can you believe it Apollo? The entire restraunt all to ourselves. The glimmerous fop has really gone overboard, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe just a bit."

The two sat down at the table and gave the waiter their order. He walked to the kitchen, leaving the pair alone.

"So, Ema. Nice place here."

"Yeah. It is. Oh, look over there."

Ema pointed at the wall opposite the doors they had come in just a few minutes ago. There was a set of giant white French doors that opened out on to a beautiful, expansive marble balcony overlooking the ocean. Cherub statues graced the elegant achetecture of the railing surrounding the perimiter.

The waiter came back with the food, and Apollo and Ema loosened up a bit as they conversed and fell back into their usual rhythm. After finishing their meals, music began to fill the room. A slower song, good for dancing, called them to the balcony for a dance. Apollo put his left arm around Ema's waist and held her left hand in his right. Her right hand found itself resting on his shoulder. They swayed in time with the music as the sun set, casting a glow upon their skin. Apollo thought to himself that Ema looked divine in the fleeting sunlight. Ema had similar feelings about Apollo. They danced and twirled in time to the beat, as the stars began to peek out from beyond the darkening sky. The dance came to its end, and the two participants slowed to a halt as the final echos of the song faded. Both of Apollo's hands rested on Ema's waist, and both of her arms wound around his neck. Apollo spoke softly.

"Hey, Ema, It's getting late. We should head back to the room now..."

"Yeah, I guess it's that time..."

The two exited the resteraunt fully aware of what they felt for eachother. The hard part now was figuring out if the other felt the same, and where this leaves them.

* * *

**Alright, I know it probably wasn't great, but I have a proposition for all of my readers. Shoot me a review, or a pm and let me know what YOU wanna see. Gimme some ideas guys, cause I'm running out! **

**Thank you all again for being patient with me, it means a lot.**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII Signing off~**


End file.
